


The Poor Rat Bastard

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feral Behavior, M/M, Slow Burn, feral junkrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: Roadhog is given a job based on a rumor. Why not make a quick buck off of some drunk idiot? He finds out that the rumor is true and has to deal with helping the poor rat bastard he finds.





	1. A quick buck

You sit at a beat up looking booth in a shack of a bar in Junkertown. These were one of the perks of being the Enforcer, if you did odd jobs for civilians, you got free shit. The owner gives you a large mug of beer, a soft smile of her face.

“Welcome back, Roadhog.” You nod with a grunt and lift your mask to drink. Honestly, by wasteland standards you were pretty spoiled. You got paid with food and drink and even currency from in debt suits who needed to get rid of some loose ends. It was a good life.

Cracking skulls came easy to you so you never went too well off unless there was a drop in crimes or something. Something that didn’t happen often in the land of Oz. Two loud drunks come crashing inside and you feel your next job coming up.

“Tha’s right! A fucking feral! Ripped tha face of tha bitch!” The other held him place. 

“I her’ it was a mutated hyena. Tha’s what the bloke said to me, anyway.” You cock your head. Hyenas don’t live in the Outback. Your movement catches one of their eyes and they make their way to you.

“Enforcer, we gah a job for you!” The man had stars in his eyes. You nod for him to continue. Might as well get an easy buck off of a dumbass.

“In the deserts of Oz, outside of Junkertown, there’s rumored to be a radiated beast with the laugh of a hyena, who tears men apart and sets them aflame with a single glare!” You squint at them. What the fuck are they talking about? The second stranger speaks up.

“Yeah! They say if you catch ‘em you get its treasure! Not human it is though but we know it’s hurt!” Did they kill some poor mutated motherfucker thinking he was a monster?

They throw up a bloody sack with a soot covered leg inside. Jesus christ this was getting worse by the minute.

“We’ll pay you handsomely, me father’s a farmer, he’d pay you to kill the thing eating his crops and livestock!” Okay, you got a location. That’s way better.

“Where’s the farm?” The man clumsily fishes out a map and hands it to you.

“Ta, mate. We have to warn you though, it’s a right mean fucker. I had to get stitches after it bit me!” The man lifts up his pant leg to reveal severe bite marks. You stand up and readjust your overalls. This was going to take forever if you start in the desert so you’re going to make a safe bet that the injured animal is going to hide where its food is closest.

You walk out without looking at the drunk idiots, you knew they were going to spread the word of what you were after quickly, and if this thing is human, it’ll find out too. You hop on your Harley and smile as it roars to life. You take a look at the map. The farm is just outside of Junkertown, southeast to be exact. Easy drive. You roar down the worn path made by all the patrons of the bar.

When you get to the farm you’re surprised to see that it’s crops are pretty plentiful, pitifully small but plentiful. You guess if they’re old they know how to farm in really bad conditions. You get off your cycle and start looking around. 

You look at the crops and notice some ears of corn are missing. Jackpot. You look around on the floor and see blood soaking into the sandy area. You follow what you can to the barn and press your ear to the door. You grunt when you hear weak giggles and groans of pain.

You open the door and what you see makes you honestly, kinda sad. There was a young man, stark naked and covered in soot and dirt, his hair patchy and covered in blood. His leg was missing, stopping mid-thigh.

He appears to have stopped some of the bleeding with some rope he found in the barn. When he catches his eyes on you, you finally see what they meant. He growls at you like an animal, baring his teeth to reveal golden canines. He doesn’t move when you get closer. You sit down on the floor in front of him. He’s hurt, he’s scared. You won’t get anything from him if he’s like this.

The man tries to move but chokes on a high pitched sob, the tears leaving clean trails down his face. Pitiful.

“I’m going to help. It will hurt.” The wild man looks you up and down before nodding. Good, he knew English.

You quickly start a fire and put a metal pole in it, you wait for it to turn red hot before making your way to the boy. You take off your belt and hand it to him.

“Bite.” He grips your arm and bites the leather before you press the searing hot metal to the exposed leg. His other leg kicks and he tenses up, tears streaming from his eyes but he doesn’t move. You can hear his silent screams as skin melts and the wound is cauterized closed, giving off a horrid smell. When it’s all over he slumps over, passing out from the shock and pain.

You look him up and down. How is this guy supposed to have a treasure if he doesn’t even have clothes? You’re going to kill the fuckers who cheated you but first, you’re going to need to find out what to do with the three-limbed man.


	2. Junkrat wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog talks to the farmer and it ends up that the farmer's wife recognizes Junkrat as one of the old scrapper orphans

You sling the poor rat bastard on your shoulders. He’s light as a feather, probably malnourished. Once you make your way to the farmer’s door you knock roughly and say your title to make him hurry up. The farmer goes pale when he sees the man draped over you.

“Found who’s been eating your crops.” The farmer points at the still angry, bloody stump with a shaky finger.

“Your son took his leg.” You could see the conflict in the man’s eyes. So he was from before the crisis. No one born in Oz felt shame like that.

“C-come in.” He opens the door for you and you trudge in, laying the feral on the couch.

“Need payment for this hunt.” He looks sick and nods probably doesn't have any actual money.

“I don’t have any money of my own, but I can give you food and water.” You look over to the scrawny boy and nod.

“Need food, bandages and a pair of pants.” The old man’s ears turn pink and he nods, going upstairs to grab garments. You sit on a soft chair and groan as your bones creak. What are you thinking Roadhog? You gonna keep the pest? It would be easier just to kill him but honestly now that you know he exists you want to see if he actually has a hidden treasure.

You look at him then look around the house. With no one besides you to watch you take off your mask and put it on the kid, pressing a Hogdrogen canister into the mask. You watch as the stump closes all the way, going from an enraged red to an irritated pink. You put on your mask back on as soon as you hear footsteps going downstairs.

“I could only find some shorts that would fit the boy, I hope they will do.” You look at them and shrug, pulling them onto the man’s naked form. Not a perfect fit but that can be fixed. You untie the bloody rope from his thigh and wrap in around his waist, through the loops of his pants before trying it. There, now you won’t have to look at his naked ass. A woman comes from the kitchen and puts her hand to her mouth looking at the boy.

“Th-that’s one of the scrapping orphans!” You cock your head. What the fuck was this lady talking about.

“Scrapping orphans?” She nods furiously and runs to the man, holding his face in her hands. Did she know him?

“There used to be an organization that took orphans from the crisis in, make them scrap for food. This is little Junkrat. He would always visit us when he was on his break.” She sniffles and holds the boy to her chest. The old man took off his hat and went pale.

“I thought they had killed him for running away, I guess they never found him after all.” You feel kinda sick. Orphans from the crisis. That’s why he was feral, ran away and couldn’t risk getting caught. That also meant that you’re indirectly the cause for that too.

The woman’s emotions made a 180 and she poked her bony finger into your chest. “Don’t you hurt this little boy! He’s sweet as can be and doesn’t deserve death just because you don’t want to take care of him!” You grunt and nod. This wouldn’t stop you from killing him but it gave you a second option. You could just give him to these old folks as a helping hand when you got the treasure. The woman goes back to holding the boy. “You can stay here until he wakes up, I’m sure he’s going to be scared and irrational but he needs food and a bath.” You shrug, okay you don’t mind staying for a bit, just meant you didn’t have to go out in that heat.

You watch as the woman bandages the man’s stump and wipe some of the soot off his face with a washcloth. The boy shifts in his sleep and the woman starts to sit next to him, reassuring the man that he’s okay and that he’s safe, rubbing his back.

The man’s eyes pop open, revealing eyes that looked like a forest fire. He bolts and scrambles toward the corner but falls off the couch instead. You snort and receive a venomous look from the older lady.

“Junkrat, it’s me. Remember sweety? I gave you the candies when you were little.” The man stares at her, his lips thin and his eyebrows furrowed before his eyes widen. He holds onto her, sobbing. You shift in your seat. You’re not used to so many emotions in one day. The man looks at you and then gasps pointing, he tries to talk but it comes out as a dry croak. The woman looks worried and then looks at you.

“I cauterized the wound when I found him.” She nods and puts the wet washcloth against the back of the man’s neck, making him calm a bit.

“I’m going to get little Junkrat some water, you two behave while I’m gone, will you?” You watch her leave before returning your eyes to Junkrat. His eyes were wide and looking directly into where your eyes should be. It’s a bit unnerving but you refuse to budge. The boy begins to get up from the couch, his eyes never leaving your mask. He props himself up on the couch and hops your way. Whatever he has in mind, it’s making you uncomfortable.

He’s got his eye against the lens now as if he’s trying to look into a foggy mirror. He smiles a wide smile and rubs his face against you. No, no no no no. You push him off and stand up. No touching, no feeling. You watch him just sit on his ass and he looks up at you, he gestures towards his pants, mouthing a small ‘thank you’. The woman comes back with oatmeal and a glass of water.

“It seems he’s taken kindly to you, that’s good.” Junkrat smiles again and gets back in his seat. He nods at the woman before drinking his water. The man then clears his throat before looking at you.

“Thanks, mate. Would be dead without ye!” He points his spoon at you with a wink before stuffing his face. His voice sounds like his throat had been through a cheese grater but you kinda like the praise a bit. You almost never get genuine happiness out of your job, just nervous acceptance. You grunt and nod. “You wanna know how I got captured?” Your eyes widen a bit, is he really okay with talking about it already? “You see I’m runnin’ ‘cross the desert like I do, looking for some close grub when I see this fat lookin’ lizard ripe for tha takin’. I go towards it and BAM!” He claps his hands together. “My leg is gone! I’m screaming bloody murder and end up dragging myself halfway ‘cross Oz just to get back this bit of home!” Those bastards had set a trap for the man. You see the woman shaking.

“Who would do such a thing?” The old farmer shifts, looking at his wife.

“The Enforcer has informed me that our son had given him the job of hunting down Junkrat. Gave him his severed leg in a burlap sack.” You nod. The woman starts to sob, holding Junkrat close to her chest again. Junkrat giggles.

“If I knew people would have cared this much I woulda found this farm soonah!” He cackles madly, squeezing the woman in an embrace. He gets up again and props himself against you, batting his eyelashes.

“And does mah knight in shinin’ armour have a name?” You snort, was he seriously flirting with you?

“Name’s Roadhog.” Junkrat clasps his hands together giving a little ‘oo’.

“Tough name for a big, tough guy ye? I bet you can take down them ‘roos out there no problem! I’d give my left leg to see that match!” He looks down at his left leg and gives the most pathetic giggle you’ve ever heard, his smile not meeting his eyes as they fill with tears. “ ‘M sorry mate. Just hurts a little ye? I’ll just make a new limb to settle all this out, it’ll be good as new.” He wipes his eyes. A new limb? Does he mean a prosthetic?

“You can do that?” He looks at you for a minute.

“Do what?” You pinch the bridge of your snout.

“Make a leg!” He gives off a laugh that resembles a kookaburra’s call, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“ ‘Course mate! I may be a bit touched in the head but I’m top notch at building things. Bombs, limbs, guns. You name it. All me shit is in me hidey hole though.” That sounds pretty nice actually, maybe you could get a new gun out of this kid.

“I can take you.” Junkrat bites his lip and bobs his head from side to side as if weighing his options internally. 

“Ye, I can’t take myself there without me leg, huh?” He thinks a bit more. “Ye, I’ll go with yeah big guy!” Great, the more he’s on your side the more likely it is you’ll gain from this.


	3. Supplies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog does menial chores with Junkrat.

You hop on your bike and get ready to ride off when you realize the rat isn’t on the back of the bike, you look around and see him shifting his feet and looking anxious.

“What?” He looks at you and gives you a nervous smile.

“I may be small mate, but space ‘tween your back and that seat is hardly large enough for a tick.” You grunt and nod for him to come over. When he does you grab him from the seat of his pants and put him in front of you. Fuckin’ ridiculous. Once he holds onto the metal bars beside the grip you start your bike and roar down the road, listening to his directions.

You ride for five minutes to the east before he tells you to stop. He hops off and holds on to the bike. You were gonna help him until he drops to all threes and starts moving in a way you’ve only seen animals do. He stops at a fox hole and crawls inside. Jesus Christ, what even is this kid? One by one you see a small hand push out orbs that you suspect were bombs, scrap, and tools. You walk over and gather them in your arms as he crawls out, shaking himself of sand.

“Ta!” You watch him as his crawl/drags himself beside you. Eck. Wow, that was honestly unsettling. It was what you would expect to see from those horror movies. He sits on the bike as you put up his shit and then pats the seat, giving you a smug look. “Comin’ to wrap those thick legs around me?” You grunt and push his head. He loses his balance and lands on the ground with a thud. He cackles wildly his head whipping up to look at you.

“Look! I made the big, bad heifer embarrassed!” You grunt and sit down, putting him in front of you again.

“Shut up, rat.” He flinches at your voice but still smiles as you ride off. Brave little fuck, you’ll give him that much. 

You pull up next to the old man’s truck and walk in, holding Junkrat’s shit. The man giggles happily.

“I’m back! I got enough scrap to make anything to our heart’s content!” The old lady pokes her head out of the kitchen with a scowl.

“I filled the tub while you were gone, you better wash up before the water cools down!” You see confusion and fear tear across the rat’s face.

“Bath? What do you mean a bath? Like rolling in mud so I don’t get crispy?” You snort.

“She wants you to wash off all the dirt with water.” He looks at you and then the woman for a second before giggling nervously.

“‘Bout that, mate. I, uh, don’t know how to do that!” You raise your eyebrows, did the leader to that place never even bathe the kids? Fucking disgraceful. The woman looks conflicted before nodding.

“Roadhog, would you be a dear and bathe little Junkrat. I’m busy making grub and my husband is out in the fields right now.” You whip your head to her. 

“He’ll learn.” She scowls at you.

“He has one leg, you bathe that boy before I get out the switch!” You visibly flinch, you used to get the switch as a kid and honestly you want to avoid reliving those memories. You growl, clenching your teeth. You could kill her, you SHOULD kill her. You’re the fucking Enforcer, the One Man Apocalypse. You won’t hurt her though, she’s a good customer. She would ask simple stuff, usually just chores and then she’d make you a meal, let you stay a bit longer to pet the pigs. You smile a little under your mask, you liked the pigs here. You grunt in reluctant agreement.

“Fine.” You grab Junkrat by his wrist, dragging him out to the backyard. When he undresses you push him into the tub and he splutters before sitting up.

“What was that for ye fat cunt?!” You grab a plastic cup and fill it with the lukewarm water, pouring it on his head, you then fill your hand with a slimy green shampoo, that you’re pretty sure was once for dogs. You scrub his head roughly, stupid fucking rat. You slow down when you hear him whimper. Okay, okay, it’s not his fault he doesn’t know how to bathe. This is fine. You look down to see that the water is turning brown already. Gross.

You rinse his hair and realize his hair isn’t dirty blonde, it’s bleach blond. You hand him a washcloth and the bar of soap. 

“Wet the cloth and rub the soap on it till it makes bubbles, then rub it against your entire body until there’s no dirt. After that, you rinse.” Junkrat nods and you sit on the ground. You watch him scrub his skin. This is stupid. Junkrat holds his breath and dunks himself in the water to rinse off. You help the rat out of the tub and get him a towel. “Dry off.” He nods and dries himself off before sitting on his ass and pulling his new shorts on him.

“Look at me! Lookin’ like a civie!” He looks at himself smiling. You raise your eyebrows when you see that he’s pale by Oz standards. Must have been that mud he was talking about. You help him inside and the old lady squeals, clapping her hands.

“Look at you! So clean!” She walks up to you two with sandwiches. “Eat up, now. You’re skinny enough.” Junkrat nods and makes the rest of the way to the living room on his own, the sandwich in his mouth. The woman gives you a horrified look but you just shrug. You walk into the living room and see the man already grabbing pieces of metal and tools out of his pile.

“Hey, sheila! You got any paper I can use?” She nods and points at the bottom drawer of the nightstand. You grab some paper and hand it to him.

You watch the kid sketch, mumbling to himself. His writing is chicken scratch but his illustrations are really good. You watch him erase and draw the same leg multiple times, only changing little details from what you’ve seen. He squints at the paper before cackling happily.

“I got the plans done Hog, now all I need is the parts!” Parts? What did he mean parts? You thought he had all the scrap he needed. He seems to read your mind. “I got scrap, but I need a spring, some screws, some hinges, paint, and some electro- thingies from an omnic bastard.” You’d happily get that last one. You nod and go to leave but feel him grab your ankle.

“Ye can’t leave without me ye dumb bastard! I’m the one building it! I know the exact quality of parts I need!” You growl and pick him up like luggage, your arm wrapped around his middle, letting him dangle helplessly. He yells a goodbye to the farmer lady before you’re on your bike, ONCE AGAIN. You swear to god all this gasoline better be worth it.

You roar around the perimeter of the Junkertown wall before see the entrance. You knock on the door and see the hatch from above open.

“Who is it?!” You sigh.

“Roadhog!” The doors open and you ride your bike inside, parking it around the giant scrap pile about a block away. Everyone stares at you as you grab Junkrat and throw him to one of the piles. He looks at you and hisses like a deranged cat before climbing into the pile. The drunk that had cheated you walks up.

“Who the fuck was that?” You grunt.

“The beast of Oz.” His eyes widen. 

“That scrawny fucker caused all that madness? Ten people in my crew got burnt alive by that thing!” You shrug.

“You took his leg, he took your men.” On cue the rat pops out of a hole in the pile cackling madly, startling the other man.

“Roadie! I found some dynamite springs mate! I’ll be able to jump like a fuckin’ kangaroo after this!” The man looks at you and squints.

“Why is he callin’ you his mate?” God this guy just never shut up, did he?

“Thinks I am. I fixed his leg, got him pants.” His face went from suspicion to shocked and confused. The Enforcer helped no one but himself, and the fact that he was helping a cripple was some sort of rarity. 

“What’s he makin’?” You clench your hands.

“A leg.” He just nods before leaving. You know he’s going to tell his crew that the beast is real, and crippled. You’re going to have to be on guard. Junkrat has made a little pile of shiny things before beckoning you over. You pick them all up and take them to your bike as he crawls about like he does.

“All we need is some paint and some thingies to connect to my nerves now!” You know where to get paint and an omnic all in one. Very few omnics were left in Oz and none of them were alive. You knew a pawn shop in Junkertown that would sell you its parts along with some paint though. That fucker loved tearing apart the remains of those monstrosities. 

You push the bike over to a beat up looking shop and Junkrat looks at you funny. “What are we gonna get here?” You open the door and Junkrat scurries in, sniffing and licking things he was curious about. The shop manager looked shocked and frightened, to say the least.

“I need nerve connectors and spray paint.” The keep nods and goes to the back, he puts the connectors in a bag before looking at you.

“What color of paint ye need?” Junkrat pops up above the counter, startling the manager.

“OOH! Roadie! Get me orange! Love the color orange!” You groan and nod at the keeper who smiles sympathetically. You fucking hate sympathy but you were too tired to fuck shit up right now. You take the bags and put a bag of coins on the counter. Junkrat giggles madly and scurries out of the store.

“What wrong with the kid?” The keeper nods his head toward the door.

“Feral.” The man gives a small nod before letting you leave. You see Junkrat sitting in his spot on the motorcycle, buzzing with excitement. You really hope you won’t have to deal with this ball of energy for too long.


	4. Off with his head!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog is employed, and Junkrat gives him his first job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra short chapter, sorry.

When you get the farmhouse, Junkrat sits out in a dry patch, digging his sketch out of his already dirty shorts.

“Would you be the best pig in the whole state fair and get my things? Gotta make a fire too.” He blows you a kiss and starts arranging his things in order. You go out of your way to push him over with your foot as you make your way to the house. You hope it left a fucking shoe sized bruise.

You grab all of his scrap and things with your arms and make your way outside, dropping all of the shit unceremoniously in front of him. The rat sticks his tongue out at you and starts to work, before you go inside the smaller man talks, his voice calm and low.

“I know why you haven’t killed me yet mate.” You grunt.

“Ye? So what?” You hear him tsk at you.

“Going through all this trouble for my treasure. Should have fuckin’ known.” You hear his voice break at that last part, his words bitter and hateful. Mako feels guilty.

“Let’s make a deal mate, that way I get to live, and you get the treasure and more.” And more? Maybe. Depends on what he means.

“What I mean by that Pig, is that you give me protection, and you get half of me treasure. Plus half of what we make in heists.” Heists? You didn’t agree to any heists.

“You didn’t think I made bombs for shits and giggles did ye Hoggie? I make them to break them, to break society, to break the world.” You look over at him and he’s smiling dangerously at you. You’ve seen that look before, you always had that look after a good kill. The look of a man who had nothing to lose, who just wanted blood and chaos now that the civil world had left him to rot in a literal hell on earth.

“Do we have a deal?” You look at him for a minute. He’s scrawny so you’ll just kill him if he cheats you. You nod and the man cackles wildly.

“Perfect! After this leg, you can show how much power that wild hog has!” That sounds dirty out of context but you’ll let it slide. You just sit down and watch him tinker, can’t risk him getting picked up by a dingo already.

Honestly, you didn’t think the kid could actually go it but this was starting to look like a leg. You had started the fire now that the sun was going down, helping the rat bend his metal. You had fallen asleep while he was tinkering, and woke up to find him tinkering. It seems like the kid refused to sleep. You left him to his shit and walk over to the bike to get food. The old lady could make you some, sure, but you didn’t want to take all of her provision when you had your own. You see a rustle in the bushes and throw your machete into the general area, you don’t hit your intended target but it lodges itself safely into the tree next to it. A man comes out of the bush shaking.

“Hold fire! It’s just me!” You grunt and walk back to the rat with food. You don’t have time to deal with idiots right now. At least ones that don’t pay you. When you get there, Junkrat is screwing the last screw, mumbling madly to himself. You watch him start to strap the leg on, cringing as the connectors did their magic. You actually open your mouth in surprise as you see the peg leg slowly bend at the hinged knee. Junkrat cackles like a mad scientist.

“I did it! I told you I could fuckin’ do it!” He props himself up and you notice that his peg leg is a little too long, he adjusts by standing widely. You snort.

“You look like a pirate.” The smaller man gasps before he smiles.

“Says the pig-faced heifer!” You shrug. You watch as Junkrat looks behind you and starts to bare his teeth, those sharp golden teeth, showing themselves. You grab behind you and throw the poor victim in between you two with a hard thud, leaving them gasping for air.

“I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t going to hurt him! I s-swear!” Junkrat tsks the man before you, before batting his eyelashes at you.

“Oh, honey, you’ve truly brought home the bacon tonight! But sadly it’s still the whole squealing pig!” He snarls the last words, drool pouring out of his mouth. You watch him clumsily walk to the dead tree and peel your machete out of its bark before coming back, a wild smile on his face.

“Time for the slaughter my love.” Is he flirting with you? What is this? You wanna be mad about the whole bacon thing but with the schtick he’s doing, it’s confusing you mostly. “Hold him still, and I’ll give you extra profit from our first heist!” You nod and hold the man flat, keeping his neck bare. He screams and begs for you to stop, to have mercy but you don’t really care, especially when your new employer would pay so so much more for the opposite. 

Junkrat raises the machete over his head as he drops to his knees, letting it fall heavily against the man’s neck, severing his head. The machete buries itself into the ground with a thud and blood pours out by the pint. Junkrat sniffs, rubbing the blood off on his shorts. Before looking at you, resting a hand on your bicep. 

“Be a dear and drop the body in town. We need to send a message.” You smile underneath your mask. You could get used to this.


	5. Big Pig and Little Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog do some mundane shit

You have the fucker laid on your back, his head in a bag. Ugh, the blood is practically pouring down your back but the profit and pleasure of all this definitely outweighs the inconvenience. You thought about your new boss, he seemed awfully quick to give you praise for no simple reason. Calling you love, honey, and dear. It was odd and sometimes annoying but you weren’t going to stop him. Kinda made the messy job a lot more tolerable. You look down at the rat man. He wanted to come along to help you pin up “Oz’s drop dead gorgeous model”. You had gotten a kick out of that joke honestly. You screech to a halt at the bar, you know most of the people came here so this seemed like a good spot to pin him up. You look around and see an old wooden telephone pole. Nice. You pick up the body as Junkrat starts digging out nails from his pockets. Passerby watch in horror as you nail the headless body to the pole, his hands and feet overlapping. You put the head neatly under the feet and Junkrat puts a plastic flower in the man’s mouth.

“Didn’t take ye for an artist Roadhog but here we are. A glorious sculpture made by a glorious beast of a man.” You feel yourself smile sheepishly at that compliment. Stupid rat.

“Was your idea...boss.” You see Junkrat smile widely at you, hands on his hips. The nice moment was broken when one of the Queen's goons comes strutting up to you.

“What the fuckin’ hell is this? You can’t be sticking people up like streamers!” Junkrat gasps at that.

“That’s what we should have done Roadie! We should have used his organs as fuckin’ streamers!” He cackles madly and you chuckle too. It was funny just how fucked up that idea was. The man pales when you start laughing too.

“The queen will hear about this!” Junkrat stops laughing at that.

“Snitches get stitches mate. You can see here what we do to snoopers and snitches.” He jabs his thumb towards the corpse and the poor civilian starts to shake. He runs.

“IF YER GONNA TELL THA QUEEN! TELL HER TO SUCK ON MAH FATTIE!” You snort, Jesus Christ. This man had no impulse control. Junkrat looks at you with a look of utter confusion.

“What’s he gonna tell on me for? Queen ain’t me mum. Didn’t even know there were rules ‘gainst killin’ folk and hangin’ ‘em up!”

“We’ll be considered trouble makers.” You shrug. “Troublemakers get exiled.” Junkrat purses his lips, nodding.

“Fair enough, we’ll just tell her that we’ll hang em outside for now on!” You shrug, that was reasonable, you’ll get a vocal warning since this was your first offence between you two. Well, for Junkrat. You weren’t even allowed to carry weapons in Junkertown anymore. You sniff and look at the sky, putting up your hand to see how long you have left. You sigh and decide you're just going to take the rat to your stupid shack, you’ve had enough of those farm people, despite their hospitality.

“We’re gonna get your stuff then go to my place.” Junkrat jogs along side you smiling widely. 

“You gonna show this rat the whole hog?” You snort, gross. 

“No, I have my own home.” Junkrat hops into his spot after you sit down. Instead of hanging on to the bars like usual he splays himself across your stomach looking up at you.

“Why do you wear the mask Roadie?” You cock your head. You haven’t had to answer that question in ever.

“Radiation, infection. I’m pretty ugly too so there’s that.” Junkrat chuckles.

“I bet you’re like a god under there. Prettier than all of these drongos. A beautiful flower amongst the death and debris.” These compliments were feeling too genuine honestly and they were making you feel weird in the chest and stomach. That made you happy yet irritated. You nod to show him you appreciate the gesture and ride off to the farm. Junkrat puts his bombs into a hip bag he stole off the corpse and you put the tools and scrap in your Harley’s bag. You ride off yet again but this time, way out in the desert, toward the south.

“Why do you live so far?” You grunt. You can barely hear the kid over the engine.

“Don’t like people much.” Junkrat nods and decides he’s gonna rest. Leaning on your belly and closing his eyes. 

It takes you fifteen minutes but you finally see the dilapidated shack you call home. It’s fucked up sign giving you its silent welcome home. Junkrat whistles when he sees the gaping holes in the walls.

“I’ll use some metal sheeting to close those up mate. No worries.” You shrug. You don’t care if they get fixed or not honestly. You just live here for the quiet. The house wasn’t that big and yet it still looked bare. You owned a single cooking pot and a mattress on cinder blocks. Junkrat gets on the bed, making circles like a dog before curling up by the wall. You grumble but deal with it anyway. You take off the tire on your shoulder and lay down, hooking up the hogdrogen tank to your mask. Junkrat looks at you with worry.

“You dying or somethin’?” You snort.

“‘S for my bad lungs.” Junkrat nods before curling back up in his corner. You feel sleep take you, but you know you’ll only dream of fire and ash.

When you wake up, Junkrat isn’t there. You just shrug and look into the other room. Yep, he’s sprawled on the floor, tinkering away at some tire with spikes on it. You grunt and he looks up.

“Mornin’ Sunshine!” You sit on the floor next to him.

“What’s that?” You point at the tire and Junkrat beams.

“‘S me Riptire mate! I pull this chain here and it takes off toward the enemy, crawling up walls and everything before BOOM!” He makes an explosion gesture before falling on his back. You just sit in silence, watching him work on the tire.

“Think you can fix up my gun?” Junkrat looks at you as you take it from your back. 

“What’s wrong with it?” You shrug.

“Not strong enough.” He takes it from your hand, it looks comically large in his.

“I’ll make it stronger, more accurate, you’ll get the whole bang for yer buck mate. Can’t have you fuckin’ up on a heist yeah?” You shuffle away to the kitchen. Opening the cabnits, you take some beans out. The rat should be hungry so you’ll set it on the metal pan and set it in the sun. When the metal heats up you pour the beans on it and watching the scorching afternoon sun do its dirty work. The soupy stuff finally boils after a few seconds so you take it in using your gloved hand.

“Got food.” Junkrat has taken apart your gun and was screwing something together.

“I’m good mate, ate a fat lizard I found snoozin’ on a rock!” You look in the corner and see bloody remains of a lizard. Gross. You shrug before looking at the pot. You don’t have bowls or spoons. 

Junkrat watches in confusion as you lift the bottom part of your mask, tilting your head back and pour the baked beans into your mouth. You get some on your stomach and chin. He gives you a held back smile as you lick your tusks of the soupy mess.

“Messy pig.” He puts his finger through the soup left in the pot, sticking a finger in his mouth before nodding. “Shouldn’t have refused, tastes pretty good for pig food.” He goes back to working as you use your pig patterned hankercheif to wipe your mouth. “So, where’d you get the tusks mate? Didn’t take ye for a fried mutant.” You snort.

“Got ‘em implanted when I was a kid.” Junkrat hums, you see his ears turn slightly pink. 

“Couldn’t tell ye much but I can tell ye that ye ain’t that ugly, you lyin’ heifer.” You smile before putting back your mask. You could get used to all these compliments.


	6. Mako,meet Jamison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Junkrat gets to call Roadhog fat!

You wake up with a start. When had you even passed out? You look over to the window to see that it’s noon and the rat is almost done with your gun. That’s good. You put your hand on his head and mess up what’s left of the man’s hair before standing up. You both look up when there’s a knock on the door.

“Look who’s the popular one today! Go on, answer the door!” You grip your hook and go to the door. There’s a shaky looking’ man with a piece of paper in his hand.

“Th-the queen has requested a m-meeting with you and your friend next week.” You grab the slip of paper and sigh when you see the wax seal. God damn it. You nod at the man and close the door.

“Junkrat.” He pokes his head out from the doorway. You just hand him the slip of paper and lay down on your back. You hear Junkrat laugh wildly before his face is right in your left lens.

“This is perfect mate, she’s lettin’ us right into the den!” You look at him, what was he talkin’ about? “You hate her ye?” You nod. “Then you won’t have any moral issues with stealin’ that woman’s jewels yeah?” Her jewels?

“This is just a little practice heist ye? Gotta get our blood pumping! When she requests us, I’ll tell her I gotta go to the loo to throw up! Radiation poisoning ain’t no joke after all mate! You keep The cycle warmed up while I snoop into the dragon’s lair. I’ll fill up a nice big sack with some jewels, gold, and bills then BAM! We’re set for life!” You smile. That sounds nice. You thought of something.

“Grab me the bitch’s crown.” Junkrat chuckles, scuttling up onto your stomach before giving it a pat.

“Anything for the big pig!” You feel your face go red. Stupid rat. You push him off with a huff. All of these nicknames are odd to you but they put you in a decent mood so you decide to not say anything.

“Ye like that one huh? Didn’t choke me out! Big pig it is then!” You snort. Whatever.

Six days go by and you’re tired of Junkrat always slipping off the front of the seat. Honestly, you’re surprised he hasn’t been ran over yet. You decide to go into town with the rat to visit your favorite engineer, Bruce. 

You hand the man a bag of scrap Junkrat had scrounged up. 

“What’s up Mako? Who’s the kid?” Junkrat puffs out his chest and leans on you.

“For a matter of fact, I’m the big man’s boss! Hired him to be my bodyguard!” The engineer barks out a harsh laugh.

“Roadhog guarding a body? I’ve seen him destroy but I ain’t ever seen him guard!” You shrug.

“I get paid fifty-fifty.” The older man whistles.

“That’s pretty generous, and only to guard him?” Junkrat chuckles.

“I also get to ride on his bike and call him cute names like Big Pig!” He does a little dance while he laughs. You sigh and punch Junkrat in the gut lightly, managing to knock the wind out of him.

“You’re lucky to be alive kid. No one ever rides with the Hog.” You nod.

“Need a sidecar, what’s your lowest price?” Bruce rubs the back of his neck before leading you to something made out of scrap.

“I got this, but I wouldn’t dream of giving you this hunk of junk.” Junkrat looks at it through his teary eyes and gasps in delight, throwing a bag of coins at the engineer.

“I’ll take it!” The man pours out the gold and looks awe struck.

“Where'd you get this much gold kid?” Junkrat giggles.

“Scrapping and some dirty work is all. I’m not afraid to kill a bloke for the right price.” He goes back into his dainty and love-struck pose. Why? Why does he think this housewife thing is funny?

“Big Pig over here really brings home the bacon though, I hardly have to lift a dainty finger now a days.” You grab him by the throat. His eyes widen before he starts to chuckle nervously. He taps your arm three times and you let go, he has his hands on his knees as he wheezes and laughs at the same time. “We’re working on that one!” The old man laughs before slapping Junkrat across the back.

“He doesn’t like the word bacon or things involving pork. Best watch your step.” Junkrat looked a little sheepish for second.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to step on any toes mate.” You watch as he reaches into his satchel and brings out a can of spray paint. He makes the car a garish yellow color. “Beautiful!” You follow as he pushes it into the sun to dry. It doesn’t take long and soon he adds another hideous addition to the very front of the car. A smiley face. He hops in the sidecar as soon as you hook it up to the bike. 

“Thanks, Bruce.” The engineer nods at you as you roar back to your shack. You were almost home when Junkrat decided to be stupid. 

Nearly swerving off the road, Junkrat sits on your shoulders, his ass bending your head forward. 

“Did ye hear that mate?” You slow down. Jesus Christ, you’re going to kill him. You see him hop off, his ears searching for the noise he heard earlier. What the fuck is this kid hearing that was so important? He hops up like a spooked cat and scrambled to you, you see that primal fear in his eyes. “We got company mate!” He grabs his tire off of his back and readies it. On cue a couple of Junkers roll up, making a wall.

“We heard the rat has a treasure. A treasure the queen would love to add to her collection.” Junkrat cackles.

“I ain’t got shit on me mate. Unless the queen is lookin’ for a good shag!” The men sneer at the shameful words thrown at their leader.

“Come on Roadhog, turn the rat over to us. Be good and we may not slaughter you like the fat pig you are!” You were gonna hook em but you see Junkrat shaking.

“Did you just call my mate fat?!” He wraps the chain around his hand. “ONLY I GET TO DO THAT YE FUCKER!” With an ear-splitting roar, the tire takes off, kicking up sand in its wake. The spikes impale one of the men and explodes, sending bits of metal and men everywhere. No one is left in its wake though it remains unharmed. You kick away a torched torso as you start to loot an untouched car. The poor bastards never stood a chance. You come back with a gas can and some food when you see Junkrat sulking in his sidecar.

“What’s wrong.” Junkrat looks at you sadly before smiling.

“Got so mad when they called you fat, didn’t leave anyone for you to hook.” You grunt.

“‘S okay, there’ll be more after them.” Junkrat nods before smiling at you.

“You don’t gotta be ashamed of being fat ye know. I like the weight on ye. Makes you a lot better lookin’ than all these scrawny blokes in my opinion.” You smile. For a feral fucker he was pretty civil towards you.

“Thanks...also thanks for talkin' to me all the time.” Junkrat giggles.

“Name’s Jamison by the way, Jamison Fawkes.” He holds out a filthy hand to you, you take it.

“Mine’s Mako, Mako Rutledge.” Junkrat smiles madly.

“Beautiful name. Well Mako, hopefully by tomorrow we’ll be on our way out of the slums and makin’ our way to riches!”

You laughed darkly. You can’t wait to see what your boss has in store for your futures.


	7. He's a Fuckin' Spunk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Jamison go on a heist, Mako forgets that his filters have an expiration date.

The next day you both rode to the Junkertown, hiding your weapons like Junkrat had shown you. You feel unsettled when you enter the queen’s den.

“Good evening, Roadhog. It’s a pleasure to see you.” You nod and hold Junkrat up as he sways. Due to his malnourished body and lack of a most of his hair, he really looked sick.

“R-Roadie...I don’t feel too hot…” Junkrat made his voice small and weak to the point where you actually felt nervous that he was going to be sick. You nod towards him and he slowly shuffles his way to his position.

“What’s wrong with him?” The Queen looks nervous. 

“Radiation poisoning. Dunno how long.” The Queen looks forlornly to where Junkrat had exited, an understanding frown on her face. You had lost a lot of people due to the sickness of fallout, all of you had.

“You understand why you two are here, no?” You nod. “You understand what we do to trouble makers, yes?” You shrug.

“Was only doing my job.” She purses her lips.

“What could a sickly rodent like him possibly pay you to work for him full time?” You shrug again.

“Fifty-fifty.” The Queen looks dumbstruck for a minute before regaining her regal composure.

“Fifty percent? That doesn’t sound like much considering he lives on the outskirts like you. Unless he’s giving you his rumoured treasure…” You laugh.

“Treasure? I’m workin’ for a dead man, not a suit.” The Queen nods. 

“I’m surprised that someone who has caused so much death and chaos would be taken down by the radiation of the outback. If anything it seems like a shame for his to go out so simple.” You shrug.

“Told me to blow him up when he kicks it.” The Queen looks horrified by that idea.

“I suppose that’s a fitting funeral in the least.” An explosion rings out in the area. You and the queen look at each other for a second before you bolt, a smile spreading across your face. You laugh when you see that Junkrat is vibrating with excitement in his side car. You roar down the path of Junkertown toward the entrance. There’s no communication between the tower and the queen so the fuckers will let you out. You two are home free. The gates open as soon as they see you and you speed up, laughing as you see some of the queen’s subjects yelling at them to close the gates. It’s too late for that now. You make a beeline toward your house. 

“Where are we goin’ Mako?!” You nod when the shack comes into view. You screech to a halt, kicking sand up and run into the house, grabbing all of Junkrat’s shit as well as your food, dumping it all into all of the storage you have. Before taking off into the Outback.

“No sane person will follow us into no man’s land.” Junkrat smiles wildly.

“The Outback was me home, that means those drongos will need to beat me at my own game. Trust me mate, no one can beat the beast of Oz.” You both ride through the desert till the sun goes down, stopping next to a dilapidated wall. Junkrat hops out of his sidecar, holding the burlap sack close to his chest. “We got some sweet loot here mate, I even got that little crown you wanted!” He rummaged through the sack and threw the small crown at you.

“Pretty.” You put it on your head and sit down by Jamison. He starts counting down the loot and hands you 75%. You raise your eyebrows and look at him.

“Ye earned it, mate.” He smiles at you and puts a hand on your knee. You smile and go to say something when you realize the filters on your mask aren’t filtering anything, the seals blocking off oxygen. You lift the bottom of your mask and gasp for breath, Junkrat giving you a worried look.

“Ye okay mate?” You nod. You really don’t want to do this, but you don’t want to suffocate either.

“Need to fix my mask.” You can tell Junkrat is curious but you lunge at him and make him close his eyes as you turn your back, taking off your mask. You feel him on your back as you fumble with the filters, exchanging them for new ones. You look up to see Junkrat sitting cross-legged, a smile spreading across his face.

“Knew you weren’t ugly mate but I didn’t think you were such a spunk!” You feel your face burn.

“Shut up, Jamison.” Once you check that the seals are okay you put back on your mask, Jamison looks thoroughly disappointed.

“Aw, mate. I wish I could’ve made that last longer. You’re quite the beaut.” He gives you a smirk.

“I will kill you.” You watch him blank before chuckling nervously.

“I understand. This rattled brain will probably forget anyway. Yer fine mate!” You growl. You need to start keeping track of those expiration dates.


	8. Big Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Roadhog board the boat to freedom.

“It doesn’t fit!” You grumble as you button up the white shirt the tailor had gotten you, the fabric pressing tight against your stomach.

“S-sir it’s supposed to fit that way! You’re just not used to it is all…” You huff and sit down, putting the rest of your new civvie clothes on. You’re going to kill Jamison for this plan, it sucked. The fabric tightens around your ribs, making it hard to breathe. You slipped on the pink coat, before admiring your rings. You had gotten to keep them since they still looked shiny and new, but you miss your overalls.

“Jamison!” You hear a thud and then some scrambling, Junkrat only has his slacks on and had taken his arm off so it wouldn’t catch on his shirt.

“What is it mate, what is so damn important that you had to give me a-” Junkrat’s smile spreads wide as he sees you in your pink suit, the tie having a little piggie clip on it. “Look at you, ye spunk. All the blokes would want ta get porked by you now ay?” You cringe. You always hated him being so gross in public. Looking at his missing arm, you frown. One of Junkrat’s damn bombs had detonated too early and had taken his arm off. He was more careful with his inventions now, to say the least.

You don’t know when you and Junkrat had gotten so close, was probably after you had fixed his arm. That’s what you were now, the guard, the nurse. Everything that went against your title you were to Jamison now, you were fine with that.

“Get ready faster, or I’ll hit you with your own arm…” Junkrat giggles nervously before going back to his changing room. Junkrat gets ready at breakneck speeds and calls for you to help him connect his arm. He had shined both his leg and his arm to death to make them look nice, even renewing the orange paint.

“Don’t I just look gorgeous!” He runs a finger through patchy hair, giving you a smug smile.

“As always.” You watch him blush and giggle. Embarrassing him was easy. Junkrat tips the tailor before you two make your way to the docks. You had bought tickets to a boat on its way to southern Asia, they had a ferry following it that would gladly take your bike along too.

“It itches…” You furrow your eyebrows, adjusting your hospital mask. Junkrat takes his metal hand, running up your clothes to the middle of your back and scratches. You flinch at the cold metal at first but the relief soothes you. “Thanks…” Junkrat smiles before patting your back.

“Like I always say mate, anything for you yea big pig!” You smile softly. Both of you stop at the docks and you hand the man your tickets.

“Ah, now who are you, two debonair men?” Junkrat gave him his best suit smile, fixing his accent.

“My name is Jamison Fawkes, sir. This is my bodyguard.” Junkrat gestures to you lightly.

“And his name?” You grunt.

“Call me Roadhog.” The skinny man chuckles nervously but lets you two in nonetheless. Junkrat trots up to the suite.

“Hooley Dooley mate look at all this! No wonder the suits think we’re disgustin’ they live like kings!” The room has white walls and hardwood floors. The beds were large but you and Junkrat knew that they wouldn’t fit you so you moved the nightstand and pushed them together. You sit on the edge of the new bed and begin to strip the top layers of your suit, Junkrat watches with a scandalized look on his face.

“With you strippin’ like that I feel like I should be payin’ ye.” Junkrat giggles and pulls out a five dollar bill from his pocket, putting into your waistband. “Maybe if I pay you enough you’ll even dance!” He laughs wildly, leaning on the bed. You huff but accept the extra cash.

You lower your hospital mask and take a deep breath, closing your eyes. You had gotten used to this, to showing your face to Junkrat. He never said anything about the burns, about the scars. If he did, it was usually in a compliment. You felt at peace feeling the clean air enter your scarred lungs. Junkrat drapes himself across you.

“Roadhog.” You look at him, he seems hesitant but you know he’ll ask. “C-can I touch your face mate?” You groan but nod. Junkrat sits up on you and begins to hold your face in his hands. The cool metal of his left hand felt nice. He pressed your cheeks together, an unadulterated smile on his face.

He then pushes up your nose and makes little oinking sounds. You laugh, earning you a bigger smile. Junkrat does something unexpected though, he pressed his lips to your forehead. You look at him in confusion, what was that radiated brain thinking about?

“I can always count on you mate, ye know that?” He looks at you with adoration you haven’t seen in awhile. He only looked at his bombs like that. You press your lips tight and nod as the heat of a blush roars across your face like a fire. Junkrat just pats your face with his flesh hand lightly before getting off of you and starting to shed his top layers and shoes. You were confused but flattered. That weird feeling crept across your chest came back again. At first, you had thought it was just the radiation fucking with you but now...now you know what it exactly was. You sigh. This is going to be a really long trip.


	10. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first out of 10 days, these will be short but it'll progress the relationship a bit.

Day one:

You notice how Jamison hovers around you now, giving little touches every now and then. You usually would have been furious with him being so close but now it feels welcome, almost calming. Today, Junkrat was hyper off of dessert from the buffet. His mouth runs a mile a minute about something when suddenly he slips off the bed, a squeak leaving his body. You grab him by his arm out of reflex and pull him towards you, he tumbles into you with a small ‘oof’.

“Th-thanks mate lost my head there for a tick.” He giggles a bit before looking up, his face inches from yours. You see his face blank and redden before he returns to his side of the bed, curling into himself like a cat. You grunt and go back to reading. 

Several minutes of quiet mumbling when silence fills the room. You listen for a second to see if it was normal or worrying. Suddenly, a cold metal hand touches your belly, making you jump out of your skin. You look down to see Junkrat tracing the flames of your tattoo.

“What?” Junkrat looks up slightly.

“Just bored mate. Not much to do in this tiny room, no fun activities this early either.” He then climbs onto you and curls himself up, sighing. “So warm, like a lovely bonfire.” You feel a blush form on your neck but continue to read, using Jamison as a table. You groan as he starts to stir again. Why aren’t you allowed to finish a book anymore? When did this become illegal? You are face to face with him now and he looks like a shy schoolgirl.

“What now?” Junkrat looks down at his folded hands before looking at you. He leans in and kisses you on the cheek, before scurrying off like a spooked deer. You watch him run into the bathroom and close the door, the lock clicking distinctly. You press your hand against where his lips had pressed. It was still warm and felt nice. You sigh and think about your new discovery, your new feelings and decide you’ll test them out, walking toward the bathroom, where the rat was hiding.

“Jamison.” You hear a whimper. You wait only a couple seconds before you hear a click and the door creaks open. You open it all the way and sit down, beckoning him to come closer. He creeps toward you and you stand still. One movement will scare him. When he sits down in front of you and shows signs of calming down you lean in and kiss his forehead like he did yours, holding his face between your large hands. Junkrat beams and wraps his gangly arms around you, rubbing his face into your neck. You don’t know what you just got yourself into but you might as well enjoy it.


	11. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy pig basks in the sun.

Day 2:

Ever since yesterday, Junkrat has been trotting alongside you like a lost puppy. People seemed to notice on board.

“Oh, what a lovely couple. I’m glad to see two people so happy.” You turn to the source and it’s an especially old couple, you nod at them, walking to the weird plastic chairs they had. You lay down and get ready to tan. Junkrat sits right by you, messing with a Rubix Cube you had gotten him.

“You want some tanning oil Hog?” You grunt, looking over at the little bag Jamison had brought with you since you were doing activities with the other guests. You nod and he claps his hands, reaching into one of its little pockets. You close your eyes and cringe when the slimy oil touches your back. Junkrat rubs you down the best he can with one arm, you sit up and help him, taking care of your chest and arms. You notice Junkrat staring.

“What?” Junkrat chuckles and looks at you with admiration in his wild eyes.

“Nothin’ Mako. Just like seein’ you all oily like this. Reminds me of when you knocked down that gang of brutes for me. All covered in blood.” You hum in agreement.

“That was fun.” Junkrat chuckles. You see his shadow move, the light shifting beneath your closed eyes. When you open them you see Junkrat sitting in front of you, his head in his hands.

“Love it when you crush skulls. Big strong Hog.” You feel a smile creep across your face and you flex, your arms bulging and your back tightening. Junkrat smiles and you see his ears redden.

“No one likes a tease Roadhog.” You grunt and turn onto your back, you feel Junkrat take out your ponytail and shuffle through the bag.

“What are you doing Rat?” You hear him mumble a few curses at the contents of the bag.

“I wanna brush yer hair. I see you do it all tha time mate, looks nice.” You sigh but let him do it anyway. He begins to run the brush at the ends, counting under his breath how many times he has. You feel yourself doze off, perhaps, this one time you’ll allow yourself some peaceful sleep.

You wake up under an umbrella, Junkrat sleeping next to you. You look around and notice that everyone had gone back to their rooms. Damn, that means no shuffleboard today. You huff and pick up Junkrat and his bag with ease, trudging back to the room. You only feel Junkrat stir a little but you know he’s awake. Closing the door behind you with your foot and dropping the bag you lay down Junkrat on his side. 

You begin to take off your clothes and lay on your side. You try your best to nod back off but something bugs at the back of your mind. You open your eyes and finally notice how far away Jamison is from you, curled up in his little corner. You grunt and lean over, wrapping a single arm around him and pulling him in close. He curls himself into you and sighs contently. After both of your heartbeats sync, you finally feel yourself doze off. You like having this for once. Having peace of mind.


	12. Good food and good sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog and Junkrat eat dinner

You sit in the room and pout. Today the boat was having a luau which meant there was going to be a poor strung up pig for all those sick bastards to see. Junkrat was sweet though and said he’d get you some fish and a salad while he was out. You sit and just let the last events settle on you. You’ve been moving a bit fast in a matter of speaking but it feels nice, natural. Jamison has been well behaved too, no nipping at others when he’s crowded, no fighting for leftovers like a dingo, and better yet, no weird all fours walking. You shudder, god you hate when he does that.

The door swings open with a hefty pegged kick, Junkrat waltzing in with his arms full of plates and bowls.

“I got you as much pudding as they would let me mate. I stole some of that fancy cheese too.!” He leans forward and kicks the door closed behind him. You sit on the floor and get ready for what he got you. He lays down three bowls of pudding, a plate of chicken alfredo, and a large serving of Caesar salad, along with some tilapia fish.

“Thanks.” Junkrat hums before sitting down with his own food. You two start digging in with vigor, only slowing down when you start to hit your limit. Junkrat starts to giggle.

“I just forgot something.” You snort.

“That’s a surprise.” Junkrat laughs before waving off the joke.

“No, no, no. I forgot I had something to show you. I stole it off of some broad.” You watch as Jamison starts to fish something out of his slacks. He takes out a little pink wallet with a happy pig on it. You feel your heart melt as the little wallet is put into your hands.

“I know it ain’t much. Trust me, when we dock somewhere we’ll get you some big, mean, tough guy stuff. Gotta keep your image now don’t we?” You give a smile to Jamison and put the wallet in the bedroom drawer. After you both finish your food you scoop him up in your arm and carry him to bed, his legs tangling with yours.

“I’m so full, ugh. Couldn’t eat another bite.” You grunt. Both of you were stuffed from the buffet. Hopefully, a little sleep would help that. 

Right before you sleep Junkrat presses his lips against yours softly, you kiss back before shoving his face in your chest. Time to be a pillow. You're starting to understand what it means to love this little rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait; school occupies most of my time. Here's a short chapter. Btw I'm done keeping track of days, just know it'll take 10 in total.


End file.
